This invention relates to a glass enclosure for porches and the like, and more particular, to a glass enclosure in which a plurality of glass panels are reciprocated vertically to open and close the enclosure.
Various devices have been proposed heretofore as glass enclosures for porches and the like. In general, these devices have had some success, however, there have been defects which have not been addressed. For example, the often used jalousie windows which have a plurality of glass panels that pivot horizontally to open and close, require the mechanism for opening and closing the enclosure to have constant maintenance, otherwise the mechanism will bind. In other cases, the enclosure panels comprise two or more horizontally sliding glass panels and a track means where the glass panels, when fully open, still fill part of the enclosure opening blocking the enjoyment of the open air desired on screened porches. Furthermore, the track means is a regular catch basin for debris that inhibits the sliding of the glass panels.
The patent art is replete with porch enclosures having vertically moving glass panels, and also patent art on fire dampers and reciprocating doors which are of interest. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,971 and 3,451,163 disclose fire dampers which use a plurality of vertically moveable panels which close in case of a fire. Each damper has a fusable link which releases when heated, allowing the panels to drop in a channel or the like. As each panel drops, it hooks the next panel until all of the panels are hooked together forming a fire shield. A somewhat similar arrangement is used in the door of U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,338, except that the panels which hook together are reciprocated vertically by a motor and pully system. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,465, the panels telescope vertically to open and close a door. As the panels are lowered each succeeding panel hooks onto the preceeding panel for support.
While the enclosures, fire dampers and doors are functional, they have drawbacks which limit their use as possible porch enclosures. The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art, as will be discussed.